Forged Bonds
by JaySlasher9
Summary: A young boy with a horrible past seeks for something he wants, but ends up getting more then he bargained for. Rated T for violence
1. Prologue

**Forged Bonds**

Hello Jay Slasher 9 her for my first Star Fox Fanfic. I got this idea from a story called A Girl Out Of This World so you should look it up and read it. It is NOT I repeat not a spin-off. I hope you like this because I won't quit on this. So R&R, and please don't flame me.

* * *

Prologue:

Homeless

"No please. MOM!" I yell as I wake up in a dark abandoned apartment building. My mother died when I was 7. That was 8 years ago. I bounced around from home to home since then. I got sick of it, so I ran off from my foster family because they didn't need me. No one did. Not anymore. My name? Well I like to be called Jay. I never use my real name. I don't need it anymore.

As I get out of bed I think about why I am still here on this earth. I look into the cracked mirror and see a well built and unsure kid with eyes the color of ice.

"Well I guess a new day has started. One that may be my last." I say to myself as I get a shirt on. It is a gray colored hoodie. "I have nothing to live for" I live in a very dusty, abandoned building that looks as if it could fall at any moment.

I turn and see my father's wedding ring. My grandfather gave it to me the day before he died. It was a ring made of some metal that I can't remember the name of. But before he died, he said that the ring would grant a wish at the right time.

"I hope your out there somewhere." when I put it on it started to glow. "What the-" I then remembered two things: The promise of a wish, and me being alone. "I guess that wish is now or never... I just wish I had a friend. At least one." I murmured to myself. Then a bright light came from the ring and engulfed me.

"Holy Sh..." was all that came from my mouth before I blacked out.

* * *

**Well this is officially my first story. Just back story right now so. I'll try to get an update every two weeks. I have also changed my story plot so wait for at least one more week please. R&R.**


	2. A Turn of Events

**So this first chapter will be in first person point-of-view. If I should change it let me know. Oh and to all you peeps who think my story would be great if my OC would stay human. Well I got 4 words for you: It is my story. So R&R.**

**Forged Bonds**

Chapter 1:

Turn of Events

when I next opened my eyes I closed them just as fast from the light. When I got used to the blinding light I looked at my surroundings. I was in what looked like a hospital room. _Strange, very strange. _It was whenI tried to move that I was engulfed in pain that threatened to make me pass out again. I was yelling. It felt like I was hit by a bus, I could rule that out because I was still alive. The pain subsided after 2 minuets, in that time I never noticed a blue vixen walk in to the room.

When I actually could think again I was startled by a caring voice that had a British accent to it, "Are you okay?" I looked around searching for the source of the voice, prompting another flash of searing pain. "Does it look like I'm okay because I... I'm a freaking wolf. I'M A WOLF?!" I screamed when my vision caught a mirror. The vixen looked into my eyes "My name is Krystal. I found you in our ship's storage room." I fainted after she said ship because my head hurt so much my body shut itself down.

...Krystal P.O.V...

_ What the heck is wrong with him... wait it cant be... An age old prophesy is about to unfold?_

"Hey Krystal find out anything about our guest" I jumped as a voice projected over the speaker system. I reply uneasily. "No he has not woken from his sleep yet, Fox." Fox replied "Okay make sure you get sleep Krys" and he cut the comm.

_This boy looks no older then me, and he looks as if he was brought by magic... No the sacred ring of the wolven tribe. The prophesy states one will change all outcomes of the future, the one who will bring peace or destruction. The one who is brought by the mystical ring of the Cerinian wolves. His blue fur, white ears and tail, his muscular form..._ I mentally slapped myself._ Krystal get back to what you were doing... but his fur is very unkempt. _ Thought to myself as I grabbed a brush and started to brush the lupine's fur, which was the same shade of blue as mine. "Strange"

… Jay's P.O.V...

As I was waking from my unconscious state I looked around again and my eyes landed on the vixen brushing the fur on my chest. "You said your name was Krystal right?" I asked when she was putting down the brush. She then turned to me and replied in an accented voice "Yes I did say my name was Krystal, but you never told me yours." I looked into her lush blue-green eyes and she froze "My name is Jay... Jay Slasher."

"Slasher? Hmmm honestly I've heard that before" an orange vulpine with a white stripe at the top of his head came in and literally scared me to the floor. And when I got up I fell back down in shock "HOLY FRICKEN SIZNICKLE IT IS FRICKEN FOX MCCLOUD! MY FATHER WAS RIGHT ABOUT KNOWING THE JAMES MCCLOUD AND HIS SON!"

After Fox uncovered his ears he was very curious, "what do you mean? Your father?" I looked at him while he sat down "My father Colton Slasher. He died when I was eight. Every story, every detail, and his whole life in this system, I believed. Everyone thought he was crazy" I chuckled "but I didn't think he was, me being eight. I loved the man. Did you know him?" Fox thought for a moment and finally replied "He was there when my mother died, that was the only time I saw both that man and my father cry" Fox looked down his ears laid back "But Andross never gives up because the next week Colton disappears then when I'm 16 Andross kills my father, Well FUCK you Andross, you can go suck a dick. Also I've killed you twice asshole" Fox was fuming.

I on the other hand was crying because my _father_ met _the_ James McCloud. "Come to think about it the last thing my father did was give me this ring." when I held the ring up Fox was curious, but Krystal I noticed was thinking. "Hey Krystal are you okay?" She gave me an answer without looking at me, "Yes I am, but I have a feeling that you are a direct descendent of the Cerinian wolven tribe. You are the last one. I on the other hand watched my whole race die." I was about to say something when a blue falcon walked in._ It's Falco Lombardi, let's have some fun._

"Hello Falco" I said and he just went into ballistic. "Fox did you tell him my name?" I answered for Fox "Nope I already knew your name, Lombardi." Falco froze when a voice came over the speaker system "Hey Fox get up to the bridge, now. And bring Jay with you. Got it?" I was not surprised of the fact that Peppy Hare of all people knew me, he knew my father. "Got it Peppy." Fox said as he got up from his seat and walked to the door and turned around. "oh and Jay, welcome to Lylat" and went through the door followed by Falco.

I turned to Krystal "Any others I should know?" and I looked into her eyes, but then instead of her freezing we both froze. Eyes locking in curiousness.

"You two on your way?" Falco called. Krystal answered "we are on our way, Falco." Shae the turned to me "Lets go Jay. Follow me and watch your tail on the elevator."

"Okay Krystal I'll follow." I said standing up then nearly falling over. "Gah my legs feel like I never used them" Krystal then said "Well you have not used them for four days." F_our days?_

"Yes Jay, you have been out for four days." Krystal said acting as if she read my mind. "Did you-"

"Did I read your thoughts? Yes I did Jay because we come from a race of telepathic minded people." Krystal interrupted me. "Wait what?" I then asked as I could see vision of younger versions of Krystal and I surrounded by lush jungles. "Krystal d-did you see that?" the vixen froze and I thought I caught a thought from her. _Brother?_

"Wait your my sister?" I asked and she gave me a look that only a sibling would make. "and I guess as fate would agree we found each other" and we shared an embrace that was filled with tears of joy.

… An undisclosed location on Papletoon...

Three cloaked figures walked silently through a small facility. one held a posture that was seen as a higher up would keep. She was the first to talk.

"You know your job, get the ring and kill the rest of them, but the blue bitch is brought to me" she continued. "I have made arrangements to get you on the team, don't blow it. You have two days to pack." the other two nodded. "Good"

**I'm guessing you all know who she is. First one to guess right gets cookies and milk. Not as long as I hoped but it will do. Sorry for the loooooooooooong wait. Uh I will have to update the prologue so it will fit, it is not my priority so it will be awhile.**


End file.
